Shades of Black
by Reclun
Summary: Yet another evil descends upon the capital and a still-vulnerable Masahiro must face it on his own- no Seimei, no Guren at his side. Will a mysterious new player in this battle of power and danger prove to be an ally? - Discontinued.
1. Prelude

Ah, well. Here's the start of my (hopefully) epic fic series based on the Shounen Onmyouji anime, loosely based on the bits of the novels I've had access to, and a whole bunch of miscellaneous other sources. It's basically an alternate continuation with the inclusion of many OCs. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shounen Onmyouji, in its entirety. Saying it only once.

* * *

Shades of Black

Prelude

* * *

Soft snores rumbled through the otherwise quiet room, interrupted by muttered words as the man dreamt. A small choke and the resulting coughing fit served to bring the sleeper awake, and he reached for a nearby flask. A sound caught his attention, causing him to set down the flask and stand. Opening the sliding screen leading to the courtyard, he looked around. Seeing nothing amiss in the soft glow of the moonlight, he shrugged and shut the screen, unaware of the slender figure standing behind him. The sickening thud of steel driving into flesh was followed by the wet, muffled gasp of the dying. It was over in seconds- for the dead at least. Now, only now would her work start.

A pale slender hand, the nails long and wickedly sharp, reached out and took hold of the robe, stripping the body. The moonlight reflected darkly off the wet blood, throwing it and the skin it adorned into sharp relief. Taking firm hold of the corpse, the figure swiftly arranged it in a ritual pattern, then dipped a finger in the congealing blood to write out esoteric symbols on the now bare flesh. A low murmur issued from ruby lips, and as the chanting increased in volume, the symbols started to glow, filling the room with a harsh green light.

As the light faded, the echoes faded until all that was left was a beautiful woman with bloody hands and a feral gleam to her eye. A smile grew across her face, cruel and predatory, as she surveyed her work with satisfaction. Bending to retrieve her weapon, she cast one last glance around her surroundings before turning to leave. The killer left as she had entered, with a whisper of silk, leaving behind a naked corpse and a room covered in bloody symbols. It would only be the first of many nights filled with death.

* * *

"Masahiro!" Taiin called. "Masahiro! Where are you?"

The child-like shinshou flew around the clearing, calling for her charge. Ever since Masahiro had recovered, he had taken to going on long walks alone, saying he needed to 'clear his mind'. Normally Taiin wouldn't be worried, since Kouchin or Rikugou usually shadowed the boy, but today, the two had accompanied Narichika to a nearby village for provisions.

"Calm down, Taiin," a light male voice said from somewhere behind her. "I know where he is. He's fine."

Taiin turned towards the voice, huffily planting fists on her hips and glaring at the boy with short dark hair and the garb of another shinshou. "What if something attacks like the last time, and we're not close enough to help, Genbu?"

"He'll be fine," repeated the boy, slipping off his perch on a branch to come face to face with Taiin. "He's recovered, there aren't any monsters close to here, and Touda went with him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" retorted Taiin, wind gusting around her, setting her ponytails to flight. "In case you forgot, Touda doesn't seem to care about Masahiro's safety much anymore!"

Genbu waved a hand at her, as if to brush aside her concerns. "He knows better than to let Seimei's heir get hurt. Besides, I'm keeping an eye on them through my water mirror."

Taiin subsided with a small mutter that sounded suspiciously like, "You could've said so before…" She brooded for a moment before grabbing hold of Genbu and dragging him towards the small stream nearby.

"H-hey, wait," Genbu protested as he was dragged along. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the stream, so you can catch some fish for Masahiro's dinner," Taiin replied. "You know I can't handle small things like that."

Genbu sighed, resigned to his fate, and allowed her to march him to a spot she deemed worthy. He briefly wondered why he let her do these things to him as he prepared to 'fish', but the thought slipped his mind as he drew the first batch of tiny wriggling fish out of the water.

* * *

Masahiro sighed, settling down onto a comfortable patch of grass. He'd heard Taiin calling for him and had deliberately ignored her. After all, he could only get so much time alone nowadays. And he wanted, _needed_ time alone. Time to think, train, and most of all…heal. Not so much physically, but emotionally and mentally. Losing an important and dear friend was taking as much of a toll as dealing with the constant fear and anxiety the loss of the Kenki sight had wrought.

Hardly glancing over at the white fox-like creature that settled down on a nearby rock, he concentrated his senses, willing his eyes to once more open to the sight of supernatural beings. Ironic how this one creature who could cause him so much pain was the only one he could see clearly at all times. Yet if he saw Mokkun too clearly, he'd lose his concentration. The hurt was still too raw.

However, now that he knew Mokkun-no, Touda was there, he couldn't help the memory from rising up.

"_I-I can't see," Masahiro murmured, eyes wide with shock._

"_What?!" Kouchin risked a glance back at the boy. "It's right in front of us!"_

"_I can tell it's there, and I can hear it, but I see…nothing." Masahiro's hands shook as he stared down at them. "It's almost worse than when I couldn't tell where they were at all."_

"_Feh, useless," Mokkun grumbled as he jumped off the roof. "And __**this**__ is supposed to be Seimei's heir?" He transformed into his humanoid form with a burst of red light, and made short work of the monsters._

_Masahiro looked up at the cold face of the tall shikigami, hope flaring in his chest before being crushed at the distant and contemptuous look that flashed across Touda's tanned face as he caught sight of the kneeling boy. He turned and started to walk away, when a pained whisper escaped Masahiro's trembling lips._

"_Guren…"_

_Touda stiffened in shock and whirled to face Masahiro, rage emanating from every inch of him. "What did you call me?"_

"_Guren…" Masahiro repeated, blind to the danger, raising one hand beseechingly towards the enraged shikigami. A single tear escaped his eye._

"_Touda!" Kouchin yelled as she stepped in between him and the child._

"_Why do you know that name?" he asked in a frigid tone. "Answer me!"_

_But Masahiro wouldn't, or couldn't, reply. The silence stretched on, before Touda turned his back contemptuously and muttered, "You have no right to use that name…" before walking away._

_Weeping silently, Masahiro clutched at his robe as images from the distant past came to him. Flashes of memory…a time when Mokkun had told him his true name and given him permission to use it…when Mokkun had endlessly teased him by calling him 'Seimei no mago'…all this faded into a blur as he slumped to the ground and darkness engulfed his mind._

Masahiro shook off the flashback and the dark mood that accompanied it. It did no good to dwell on the mistakes he himself had made. Good intentions aside, the memory loss and the resulting consequences were something he had to live with, no matter how painful.

Sighing, he stood, knowing his concentration and peace of mind were shattered. He wouldn't make any progress in this state. Briefly wondering if his brother and the others were back yet, he idly brushed off a few stray blades of glass and headed back to the clearing that was their campsite. Heading back now, before the sun started to set, was a better idea than holding out and getting a long-winded lecture.

* * *

A simple dinner consisting of small fish and a few things Narichika had picked up in the village market made Masahiro content and drowsy. Arms curled around his knees and head resting on his arms, he stared into the fire. His brother was saying that they ought to head back now, since Masahiro was well enough to travel and they had spent enough time away to make their journey to and from Izumo convincing. Masahiro sleepily murmured assent, his mind wandering to how long it was before the firefly season on Kifune mountain.

Narichika glanced over at his younger brother, noting with amusement the half-shut eyes and occasional yawn. He shifted, setting aside eating utensils and prepared to stand and suggest retiring, but a figure melting out of the tree line stopped him. Rikugou bent, scooped up the lightly dozing boy, and walked off to the little cabin they had been using. Narichika smiled and carefully banked the fire, before heading towards the cabin himself. They had a long journey back to the capital ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first bit of it. Read, enjoy, review if you want. The next chapters will probably be longer. This was revised and much improved thanks to chickenbiscuit, a fellow SO fan.


	2. Sight

Disclaimer: I **do** own the OCs that will be making an appearance starting this chapter. Oh, and the murderous female the previous chapter. No using without express permission.

* * *

Shades of Black

Sight

* * *

Masahiro panted, bent over double. He straightened, a look of pure determination tightening his features as he wiped his forehead. For a moment, for just a bare second, he'd felt a difference. Hope glimmered in his eyes and he attempted to capture the feeling of just what he'd done.

_It felt like…holding a cloud…_

He didn't force it, willing himself to be patient and calm. Tamping down on his rioting emotions, he reached again for that feeling, his eyes closed.

_Almost…not quite there…__**there**__!_

Slowly opening his eyes, Masahiro looked around him, elation rolling off him in waves as a delighted smile spread across his face. For the first time in months, he could finally see the shinshou without them having to raise their aura. Rikugou was leaning against a nearby tree, and Kouchin was up in its branches. Both seemed surprised when he looked directly at them, and Kouchin hopped off the branch she was on and strode over to him.

"You can see us now?" she asked, taking hold of his face and turning it up to hers. She looked into his eyes, liquid brown irises meeting onyx. He grinned, and she smiled back, letting go of his face.

"I guess that old man is good for something," Masahiro joked.

Amused, Rikugou walked over to Masahiro, and in a rare gesture of affection, ruffled his hair. "Of course," he commented, "Seimei isn't some half-trained novice who foolishly overspent himself."

Masahiro flushed and muttered, "It was all I could think of at the moment."

"Not that we can fault you," Kouchin said. "I'll go to Seimei and tell him his advice had positive effects." She faded out of sight, leaving Rikugou and Masahiro standing quietly in the courtyard.

Masahiro frowned, sensing something different about his sight. "Rikugou."

The tall shinshou glanced down at the boy. "Yes?"

"I didn't used to be able to tell where you guys were when you went invisible, right?"

"No," Rikugou replied, before the implied meaning behind Masahiro's words sank in. Surprised, he looked closer. "You can, now?"

"Yeah," Masahiro said, sinking down onto the grass. "I could tell where Kouchin was, before she warped or something to Grandfather." He tiredly rubbed both hands over his face, the strain of spending hours on end trying to recover his abilities showing.

Rikugou mused over the revelation, before setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He had spotted a familiar pair of mahogany eyes peeking around the corner, framed by hair of the same shade. When Masahiro looked up at him with a curious look, he nodded in the direction where Akiko was waiting. Knowing Akiko would be able to make Masahiro rest, he faded out and headed to Semei's room.

* * *

"Akiko!" Masahiro exclaimed, flushing slightly. "How long have you been here?" he asked, getting to his feet.

Akiko smiled gently and replied, "Not long. I just thought that you could use a break."

Masahiro smiled back, his cheeks still holding a pink tint. "Aa. I've just finished, anyways."

"Was it a success?" Akiko queried curiously. She had no idea what exactly Masahiro had been working on, but had a vague idea it had something to do with what had happened during the trip to Izumo; it was something that he refused to speak of, and questioning him would leave him tense and withdrawn, his mood dark for hours after.

"Aa," he replied absently, gathering his things. "My kenki seems to be a bit different now. I could tell where Kouchin was when she went invisible. I think Rikugou went to Grandfather, too, so I guess I can skip telling him the news myself. I think I should practice a bit more, just to see what exactly brought about that change and to see if anything else did, but maybe I ought to get used to just _seeing_ things again. I wonder how far this sensing thing ranges? Is it only nearby or…" he trailed off, blinking.

Akiko waited patiently, knowing he'd snap back to reality soon enough. Sure enough, Masahiro shook his head and turned to her, a rueful grin on his face.

"Sorry Akiko," he said. "I was babbling a bit there, wasn't I?"

"It's fine," Akiko mildly replied. "I was going to suggest that you get some food and possibly some sleep, though. You looked a little worn out earlier."

He laughed, a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did? I feel fine though, really. I really should work on-"

He was cut off by the gentle pressure of her fingers on his lips. "I'm worried, Masahiro," she said simply, moving her hand back to her side. "You've only recently recovered, and wearing yourself out now isn't the smartest thing to do. A little rest now will be better for you in the long run."

Masahiro managed to look chagrined as he tried to smother a yawn with little success. Her gentle rebuke served the purpose though, and he gathered up the last of his scrolls and bid her good night. Akiko stayed a moment longer, watching his retreating back. A strand of hair blew across her face as the wind picked up slightly, and she moved it behind her ear, her thoughts elsewhere. Masahiro had yet to tell her the full story, and he never might, but she would do all she could to quietly support him.

Spotting a stray scroll half hidden in the bushes, Akiko smiled and bent down to pick it up. She would return it to Masahiro's room after she was certain he had fallen asleep. And perhaps…she would leave another of her scent bags lying next to it.

* * *

Touda twirled a leaf between his finger and thumb, deep in thought. Something was off, had been since he'd awoken in the form of that white mononoke. And a nagging suspicion that Seimei's apparent heir was at the center of it all had driven him to seclude himself and think long and hard; it was something he rarely did, preferring action over thought. Maybe thinking this through would help him pin down the cause for his unease.

_That boy…_

He frowned, incinerating the leaf. He never could remember that child's name.

_Masa-something, wasn't he? Like Yukinari's second, Masachika-_

His frown deepened and he abruptly sat up straight on the branch he'd been resting on. The last thought had triggered a question, glaring in its blatancy. He recalled Yukinari and his other sons, why not his youngest? He tried to pull up memories of a time he knew had to have existed, even if it was only Seimei's likely celebration over another grandchild on its way.

Nothing.

It was as if the boy had never existed. As if he still didn't exist, he realized with a start. The boy was a non-entity in his mind, even with the recent interaction, the moments fading away even as he tried to grasp them.

_What's going on here?!_

* * *

The setting sun was a vibrant red, painting the capital in a mysterious and almost sinister light. As the sky slowly started bleeding purple, a slight figure approached the house where a man had been murdered, only a week ago . The murder had been the topic of whispered gossip that week, being the fourth in as many weeks. Another had taken place only just yesterday. The ghost murders, as they had come to be called, had sped up. More and more people were being killed in the city, and the killer was never seen.

_Creak…_

The sound of a rusty hinge came from the house a few doors down, causing the figure to freeze, listening for any movement nearby. Pale blue eyes darted over the empty streets before focusing on the now open window. Lightly jumping into the room, the youth allowed a small sigh to escape before tugging off the mask and head covering, revealing a girl who looked to be no more than fifteen.

Long tendrils of black hair had escaped the tie, giving the girl a disheveled look, and sweat beaded her forehead. A slight frown creased her brow as she tugged off her hair tie and gathered her unruly mane of hair behind her. Focused on taming her hair into a neat braid, she missed the sound of beating wings and rustling silk until another figure landed next to her. Starting, she jumped away and quickly drew her twin swords, only to realize just who had joined her. Glaring at the winged man, she slid her swords back into their sheaths and sat cross-legged on a nearby table.

"You _flew_ here?" she hissed.

"My, my, aren't we a bit twitchy tonight?" an amused voice replied. His wings disappearing in a soft white glow, the man gingerly tested a rickety looking chair before sitting. "I never thought I could get the drop on you, dearest Raiya. Maybe you've gotten a bit too used to comfortable city life?"

"Shut up, Sojo," Raiya ordered, her scowl intensifying. "And don't ignore me. It's still bright out, what were you thinking, flying here?"

"Well…" Sojo drawled, settling down comfortably. "My darling master left lonely old me at home to go snooping around in crime scenes, and I didn't want to be left out, so…" He chuckled as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You know you should have told me before coming out here alone," he continued in a serious voice, a stern look crossing his face. His light brown hair fell over his face, partly obscuring crimson eyes as he stared accusingly at the now squirming girl.

"…I wanted to get here and investigate first," was the hesitant response. "I didn't want…" She trailed off and fiddled with her long braid, avoiding Sojo's piercing gaze. A moment passed in silence before Sojo sighed and took Raiya's chin in one hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," he told her. "But I still worry." Releasing her face, he stood, stretching a bit. "After all, if you died, who'd cook for me?" he asked, his voice deliberately light.

Raiya glanced at him, an exasperated smile tugging at her lips. "You just don't change, do you?"

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" Sojo waved his hands vaguely at his lanky form. "I'm the essence of perfection given flesh." Pushing his bangs out of his face, he grinned wolfishly, a teasing glint in his eyes. Raiya only shook her head at him as she stood and walked over to the door.

"That's why you're a tengu, you arrogant bastard," she said, her tone mild as she opened the stained screen. "Come on, I want to see if you recognize any of the characters this time."

"I'm hurt, Ya-Ya," Sojo complained, obediently following her. "I'm not just any tengu, as you know very well."

"Of course," Raiya's dryly amused voice came from the dark room. "You're the Tengu King of Arrogance and Vanity. If laziness were a crime, you'd have been locked up ages ago. And don't call me Ya-Ya."

* * *

The moon had fully risen before the two left the abandoned house. A troubled expression on her face, Raiya motioned for Sojo to follow her by means of flying. It was dark enough now that a winged shadow too large to be a bird would go unnoticed. They traveled along in thoughtful silence in the direction of Fujiwara no Michinaga's estate. Once outside the gates, Raiya stopped and waited. Moments later, the gates opened and a young boy about her age slipped out.

Raiya smiled as he turned towards her after quietly shutting the wooden doors. A face remarkably like her own grinned back, pushing ebony locks out of his face.

"Ane-sama!" Raikou drew his twin into an affectionate embrace, squeezing tightly enough to have her mock pounding into his back, demanding release.

"Raikou! I can't breathe!" she laughed. Drawing back as he reluctantly let go, she studied his face, memorizing his features. It had been far too long since she'd last seen him. "Sorry, I'm a little late," she said in a quieter voice. She was vaguely aware of Sojo taking flight, giving the siblings privacy, as she looked her younger brother over with a critical eye, noting the healthy color of his face and bright eyes. Pleased, she realized he'd been taking her orders to rest seriously.

_If I wasn't in danger of sounding vain, I'd say he has to be the prettiest boy I know…_ she mused. Silky black hair framed a face with delicately shaped features and dark eyes were framed by long, thick lashes. Lips that were tinted the most delicate of pink were turned up in a mischievous grin, and a tiny bump on the otherwise straight line of his nose brought back memories. Fingering her own unmarred nose, Raiya grinned at him as she said, "You know, I'm still surprised that you let that brute get in a punch."

Raikou groaned, recalling that particular incident. "Must you always bring that up, ane-sama? That was years ago!"

"Well, you can't blame me for having an exceptional memory," Raiya replied as she slung her arm over his shoulders and walked in the direction of a nearby bench. "That had to have been the most humiliating fight I'd ever witnessed. Sloppy form, off timing…"

Raikou groaned again and blocked his ears, refusing to hear any more. Raiya laughed and sat next to him, the tension from examining the gruesome scene earlier finally leaving her body. For a few hours now, she would relax and enjoy the company of her favorite sibling, before heading to her own house and studying piles of scrolls. Searching for the meaning behind the bloody characters on the walls could wait.

* * *

"You'd better head on back in now," Raiya told the yawning boy as she stood and stretched.

"I'm fine," Raikou insisted, trying to smother another jaw-popping yawn. "I haven't seen you in weeks! An hour or two isn't nearly enough time to catch up."

Tossing an amused glance his way, Raiya tugged out her hair tie and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'll see you again soon. I'm staying in the capital for some period of time, as I'm sure I informed you." she told him, ruffling his hair. "Besides, I've had a long day and even if you're not tired, I am."

Sighing dramatically, Raikou stood and smoothed down his hair with exaggerated care. He looked at her with wounded eyes as she half dragged him over to the compound, pushing him inside with some effort. He'd grown in the time they'd been apart, and was now an inch taller than her.

"A…ane-sama?" Raikou asked hesitantly.

Raiya turned back towards him. "Yes? What now, little brother?"

A wistful smile crossed his face as he said, "Oyasumi nasai." He shut the door and Raiya could hear his footsteps softly padding away.

"…Oyasumi," Raiya whispered into the night air, ignoring the quiet whoosh and thump as Sojo landed behind her. They stood in silence before Raiya turned to the man, saying, "Let's go home, Sojo."

Sojo wordlessly scooped her up and launched into the sky, wings beating steadily. She'd told Raikou the truth, but not the whole of it; she was tired and wanted sleep, yes, but the scrolls demanded her immediate attention. Catching the killer was more important than any rest she might be able to get.

_Another long night…_

Raiya sighed and closed her eyes. And smirked. Sojo had been puttering around in his garden again. Enjoying the slight scent of lavender and jasmine, she snuggled in a bit.

_Maybe I can fit in a little nap…_

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, review if you want. I do like reviews, and concrit is always welcome, but all you shadow readers are a support, too, I suppose. Once again, thanks to my amazing beta, chickenbiscuit. She's a pretty darn great writer herself, and her reader perspective often helps me to get my story flowing just right.

I'm assuming that everybody already knows the few Japanese words and phrases I've used, seeing as how most of them are either very basic or a central part of the SO anime, but in case some of you didn't, I've included a (very rough) little glossary thing. If there's anything you want a definition or explanation for, leave it in a review or something.

aa- an affirmative, sort of like 'yeah'

ane-sama- a polite/respectful form of 'older sister'

ayakashi- a class of youkai

kenki- spiritual ability

mononoke- a class of youkai

oyasumi nasai/ oyasumi- good night

Seimei no mago- grandson of Seimei, Seimei's grandson

shinshou- spirit summons, one of the twelve (can be considered lower-rank gods, born from humans' dreams)

shikigami- spirit summons, general

tanuki-jiji- Masahiro nickname for Seimei, literally 'raccoon grandpa', generally translated as 'cunning badger/old man' in the anime

youkai- demon, spirit, monster

zakki- used to refer to a collective of lower ranked youkai


	3. Notice

So. It has ended. I am formally recognizing the sad fact that I have forgotten *cough_misplaced_cough* my plotline notes. Therefore, I am discontinuing this incarnation of this story, but will hopefully be back with a different version. One that has less Mary-Sue-ness and complex details that I have to keep researching. And maybe, quite possibly, I might even be able to write and update it on time. T_T


End file.
